The Promise
by PrinceLegolasGreenLeaf
Summary: Not sure if the rating right but went with it just incase. Typical Aragorn Legolas fic. Rape. If you don't like male male pairing don't complain about it please. I hope you like it read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

There isn't a title to this because I don't really have a knack for that hey I rhymed cool. Anyways I hope you like it and if you know of a good title let me know you never know I might use it if I like it. Please review I love to hear from you all good or bad I'm new at this so help me become better please. This is my first slash rated R for mild rape...I think mild not quite sure...any who there rape.  
  
Oh yah I don't own the characters so don't try and sue. I wish I did but I don't end of that.  
  
Read and enjoy.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Why? Why did I tell him I needed to go on a walk by myself? Alone. The last thing I need is to be alone. I think Aragorn is getting suspicious, but I can't tell him. He would think I was too weak to stop it, and probably leave me to grief. No he wouldn't and you know it! You're just to chicken to tell him. A voice contradicted. What am I going to do? I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't even be in the same room as my beloved without tensing up. I hope he doesn't think this is his fault. It's not...it's just...I'm just afraid. Every time I look at him I don't see him all I see is the passion in his eyes.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Legolas is walking threw the woods one evening when he heard footsteps, assuming that it was Aragorn he paid no attention to them until a rough hand slammed him down on the ground. "Aragorn?" He whispered harshly wondering what brought this kind of attitude on. "Aragorn?" he rasps, right before he's rolled over on his back. Then all the color drains from his face. It was a group of men. One man bends down and kisses his face roughly on the lips.  
  
"This elf is mine!" the largest man, the leader, says. The other three back off and leave mumbling something about being back in an hour. Then the man looks back down at the elf. "To many clothes." He whispers. Fear jumps into the elf's eyes.  
  
"No...Please." That's all he got out before the man's lips fused theirs together again. He traces his tongue on Legolas bottom lip.  
  
"Open." The man rasps.  
  
"No...Please...Stop." Legolas whispers not able to hold the tears back anymore. Then instead of pursuing him to open his mouth he decides to use a different approach. The man let his hands trail down the slim elf's body and back up. He drops his lips to the elf's throat nibbling and sucking. Soon he starts to unbutton Legolas tunic then shoves the opening apart and gazes at the beautiful elven body before him. The man lets his lips fall from the elf's neck to his chest doing the same treatment as he did on his throat. See that the elf was not resisting, but not responding to it either. He decides he should just get it over with and decides to prepare him.  
  
He strips off all his clothes and tosses them somewhere away from them. Then jerks off his leggings and throws them out of the way. Then the man stats to kiss him again but more passion in it now. Then he takes his hand and strokes the elf's ear. Suddenly the elf gasps. "Ah...finally a response...that's it." The man groaned when Legolas body pushed up against the mans body because of the sensitive spot, but the man didn't know any thing the wiser. The man continued to kiss his lips and thrusting his tongue into the elf's mouth. Then Legolas started to fight back.  
  
"Stop...Please...Stop." Legolas pushed his hands on the larger mans shoulders.  
  
"If you don't stop struggling you're going to regret it."  
  
"Please...No."  
  
"Fine." He whispers harshly, "Have it your way I won't prep you." Two seconds later he was lying on his back being entered roughly. Once the man had his pleasure he got up and dressed and left the elf alone for despair.  
  
~Reality~  
  
Legolas shudders. "Why?" Why do I keep remembering that night? Then suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, no not again his head screamed, and he jumped away in fear. Then turning around to see that it was Aragorn.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Legolas says the shivers. No, Elves don't shiver, his mind screamed at him. I hope Aragorn didn't notice that. Then he jerks his eyes up to Aragorn's face...his eyes.  
  
"Legolas...come here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
He asked me to come over to him. What should I do? Should I go to him? No I...I can't.  
  
"Please. Legolas. What's wrong? You haven't been with in four steps of me...Why? Aragorn walks up to me and touches me on the shoulder.  
  
Aragorn POV  
  
I barely touched him on his shoulder and turn him around when he cries out "Seas," and jumps away. No elf says that unless they think something bad is going to happen. I got to know what happen to him.  
  
"Legolas...Please...tell me." I begged of him.  
  
"I don't want you to leave." Legolas gasps trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"What happened?" I had to ask him...I had to know. Why won't he tell me?  
  
"After he was done crying he seemed hesitant to tell me. "Please...don't leave me."  
  
Leave? Why would I leave? "Don't worry...I wont. Please tell me what happened."  
  
"Well...a while back...when we first declared our love for each other... (Which incase anyone is wondering about 2 months ago.) I was walking threw the woods when..." Legolas goes on to tell him all about what had happened to him. After a few minutes pass with silence Legolas gets up and takes a few steps forward and away from Aragorn. "Aragorn...Please...don't be mad."  
  
Mad of all the things. He thought I'd be mad at him, because...because of what had gone through. I had to set him straight. "Legolas...it's not your fault."  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Not my fault? How could he say that? It was! It was my entire fault I should have been able to prevent it. I had to set him straight. "Yes, it is. I couldn't stop him. It's my entire fault."  
  
Aragorn jumped to his feet and walked over to me. I went to back up, but came up short, because there was a tree behind me. No where to go now I thought.  
  
"Listen...," he said in a calm and sincere voice, "It's not your fault. I'm going to show you. You're capable of getting over this and you can love again. It will take time, but you will get over it. As for me leaving I would never think of doing that. So don't ever say that I won't ever leave you."  
  
"Promise?" I heard myself saying.  
  
"Only if you promise not to ever keep anything from me again. We have to be able to trust each other."  
  
"I Promise."  
  
"I promise, too."  
  
And so the lessons began. 


	2. Author's Note

Authors note.  
  
I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time to read my story and reviewing it for those of you who do. If you don't please take the time to...  
  
If you have any suggestions or thoughts to it please e-mail me and let me know. I love to know what I can do to make things better.  
  
Hope I hear from you readers soon.  
  
I'd also like to say thanks to my friend, beta, for reading it and letting me know what sounded like elf-like and what didn't.  
  
Peace 


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note:  
  
Well, I'll et you all in on this I never thought I'd be doing a charter two to this story, but since I have gotten over 10 people asking me to continue with it I'm going to give it a shot. I'm not good at part twos and threes and so on so if you see anything wrong or miss place or don't understand please let me know in a kind way please. If you don't like this then I'll try another way of doing it because I was thinking about doing it another way but decided against it since I had this already written. SO I hope you like and I'll stop taking because I'm pretty sure you don't want to read all this. LOL Hope you enjoy  
  
Story Note:  
  
Takes place two years after first chapter. If you like I will do a part later on about what went on during that time if you want me to if not I'll leave it the way it is so let me know On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes, my love?" "I need to talk to you." Legolas dropped his gaze to the floor..  
  
Aragorn POV He dropped his gaze to the floor. Oh...what's wrong? Is he hurt? Upset? Did I do anything? "What's wrong?" Well..." He glanced up to my chest then dropped his gaze down to his hands. My gosh what could be so bad that would make him act like this.  
  
"Legolas..." I look at his face...the best I can since his head is bowed. Then my gaze drops to his hands. He couldn't seem to keep his hands still. He wouldn't be...no that couldn't be it, but...he is showing the symptoms. "Legolas." 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry about the whole cliff hanger thingy but hey you got to love the power you hold when writing a story. LOL. Well on with the story I hope you all are enjoying it please review thanks to those who have.  
  
Oh and by the way just so you all know I love the power of being able to do cliff hangers so just so you know there will be a lot to this one....Got to love the POWER. Oh and the next few chapters are kidda short because I did each chapter from a different POV. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Please Review  
  
Enough said moving on.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I slowly unwrapped the box and gently take the top off and lay it on the bed beside me. When I sat down I don't remember but I'm sitting on the bed now. After a few seconds went by I started to lift the cloth that laid between me and the gift. As I lifted it up Legolas hand shot out to stop me. I raised my eyes to his face with a confused look on my face.  
  
"If you don't like nor want it You do not have to keep it." Man he was truly nervous if he thought that I would not want this gift that he has gotten me. He held my gaze a few moments more. Searching my eyes. Then let his gaze fall else where as he removed his hand and took a few steps back. I looked toward him for awhile longer then dropped my gaze down to the box. Why was he so nervous? He should know that I would except anything he gave me. After thinking it over I decided there is only one way to know for sure and that would be to look and see what is in the box. I lifted the cloth up and laid it on the bed beside the box. Then my gaze went to his for a moment then dropped down to the box. I gasped...he gave me... 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Legolas POV  
  
He started to open the box. I had to turn my back, but then decided I had to tell him. I had to tell him the choice. He had already removed the lid and was getting ready to take the cloth out. If I didn't say anything now if would be to late. I walked up to him and laid my hand on top of his to still his movements. "If you don't like it I will take it back and let you be." I hope he can't tell I'm nervous. I hold his gaze a bit to make sure he understood what I was saying then I backed up and left him to what he was to do. I could feel his gaze linger on me a while longer then drop to the box. I then heard him go back to his task. I turn my body slightly toward him so I could see him. He glanced up at me then his gaze went back to the gift. I couldn't stand there any longer the silence was just to much. I quickly sneaked out of the room. I had to somewhere I couldn't take it if he refused my gift. It would be the death of me. I found myself in the gardens. I climb the tree and sat there for awhile wondering what my love was thinking.  
  
When I awoke I found myself lying on our bed with my love sitting on the edge slumped over. He was probably resting fell asleep waiting for me to awake. But how did I get back here? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Aragorn POV  
  
I look up toward Legolas who was still sleeping. Why did he sneak out of our bedroom like that. I have to talk to him. I wonder what crazy idea is going on in his head. I also have to talk to him about this. He picks up the charm that lies on his chest and looks at it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I mutter something thought I myself am not aware of what I have said. I look up as go to embrace my love when I find that he is nowhere in the room. Where did he go and Why did he leave? I follow this ting-a-ling feeling in my. I know it's our bound. It tells me where he is when where near by or at least points me in the direction. Which lead me to the gardens.  
  
Where could he be in here? In a tree most likely but which one? I close my eyes and let my bound and my feet lead me to him. When my feet stop moving I open my eyes and find myself in font of a tree. I look up and I see the most beautiful sight before me. It's my love lying up against the truck in a sitting position with one leg hanging off to the side of the branch he is on. "Legolas?' I say he doesn't move. I climb the tree as graceful as I can.  
  
(Note: I know that an elf could probably of heard that but lets go with that he was in a deep revive and didn't hear. Plus he's in a safe place he should be able so go into a deep sleep and not have to be alert right?)  
  
I pick him up and carry him back to our room and lie him down on our bed.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I feel his beat become irregular. He must be awake. Well we have to talk and now. "Legolas?" 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Should I respond to him or just pretend I'm asleep. Though he wouldn't of said anything if he thought that I was still asleep. "Yes." I squeak. Darn! Did that come from me?  
  
Back to regular POV  
  
Aragorn stared at his hands for a moment then he looked at Legolas who's face was hidden from him. He didn't know or understand why his love wouldn't look at him. "Legolas."  
  
Legolas knew he wouldn't go on until he looked up at him and answered. He couldn't do it. He didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn reached his hand to his love's face and lifted it up. He saw what Legolas didn't want him to see...the tears. He figured this was why Legolas didn't want to look at him he didn't want him to see all the emotion running wild across his face.  
  
Legolas tried to pull his face from his lover's grasp but he did not prevail and so gave up trying. His love would let him go when he was ready.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong? Why you upset? Hwy wont you speak to me?" Aragorn begged of him. Trying to keep himself under control.  
  
Legolas didn't answer. He just laid there still and silent. He didn't know what to say. He loved his lover, his friend, and his companion. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he didn't want to lose the control he finally got on his self.  
  
'Please...Please Legolas...my love tell me what's wrong. Talk to me." He strained out still trying to hold back the tears that where trying to come out. "Why wont you talk to me. Ever since you got me this. You haven't talk to me."  
  
Legolas sat up and crossed his legs Indian style. He then dropped his head and propped it up on his hands that where propped on his knees.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas whispers barely audible.  
  
Aragorn gaze shot up to his.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I-I just can't take it if you where to say that you didn't love me or stopped caring. I-I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't it's just that well I guess I let my fears cloud my common sense. I can't—never mind. I love you and I can't live without you. I just know if you left I would die of despair and I didn't want to hear you say that as long as you didn't tell me I could go on pretending that you would never say that. I know how stupid that sounds now but when I was all nervous anything runs though one's head."  
  
Aragorn kept his gaze on Legolas while he spoke. Tears running freely down their faces, but neither one of them mad a sound. Legolas stood up on the bed and stepped off it on the other side and walked to the window. Tears running freely down his face but no sound coming from his mouth.  
  
A few minutes later he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Legolas I love you more than I could ever put into words. If you ever die I know I would die of despair too if I didn't kill myself first. I can't live without you. I would never leave I don't know how that thought got into your head but I wouldn't."  
  
Legolas' couldn't seem to stop his tears from running. As he went to wipe them away he was stopped by Aragorn's hand. "Don't."  
  
"Hmm." Legolas mumbled. He turned around in Aragorn's embrace and looked up into his eyes. (Legolas looked like a sad pup.) Then laid his head on Aragorn's chest. Aragorn gently pulled Legolas with him as he backed toward the bed. Once his legs hit the bed. He kissed his love on the lips and fell back on to the bed pulling Legolas with him. Once they broke off the kiss Aragorn looked into his love's eyes. Why would you think I would turn down your gift. It's the one thing I would never do."  
  
"I already told you. I thought you would leave me if I gave it to you."  
  
"Never." Aragorn replied. "Never." He whispered as his lips fastened onto his one true love's.  
  
Legolas found Aragorn's lips on his before he could say anything else. Aragorn brushed his lips across his and Legolas moaned wanting more than teasing. Aragorn looked up at him and placed his lips right above Legolas' and traced his mouth with his tongue. Legolas moaned again and parted his lips to let the intruder in.  
  
Deciding that Legolas should enjoy this Aragorn told himself he was going to take this slow. Taking his tongue and lying it just on the inside of his love's mouth he traced the inside of his mouth and did this until he had no more interior to trace then he started to kiss him gently. By the time he was kissing him Legolas couldn't stop wiggling. "Please." Legolas gasped as Aragorn's hand moved to the front of his tunic and brushed across his nipples.  
  
As Aragorn kissed him he slide his tongue in his mouth and they fought for dominance. Finally Aragorn let his love have control of the kiss. After a few minutes he broke the kiss of and flipped Legolas onto his back and straddled his hips. He started to kiss his neck. While doing this he pulled Legolas tunic up over his head and started a trail of kissed down his chest. Stopping to give each nipple proper care. He flicked his tongue out and across his love's nipples one last time before moving further down.  
  
Aragorn pulled his head back up and kissed Legolas on the mouth as his hands took over where his lips left off. Then started to run down over his sides. Legolas' hips bucked up. "Aragorn." Legolas groaned.  
  
"Not yet." He chocked out.  
  
He moved his body down Legolas' until he reached his navel. He then started to kiss him there. Legolas bucked his hips again and pleaded. "Please...Aragorn. Seas." (Seas - Lets just say right now it's in good way.) He was about to take his lover in his mouth when a though popped into his head. He brushed his finger tips across his weeping member. His lover's eyes flew open when he felt that his lover wasn't going to take him in his sweet mouth yet. Right when Legolas thought he was going to explode Aragorn stopped completely. Legolas screamed in protest. Aragorn was torturing him and he knew it drove Legolas crazy. Just when he was about to...he stopped.  
  
"A-Aragorn." He shuttered out.  
  
Aragorn tried to hold back the smile trying to form on his lips. Legolas looked up wondering why he ceased. Then more he thought about it the more annoyed he got. He looked up into his lovers eyes and what got him even more irritated was that he saw in his eyes that Aragorn knew what he was doing.  
  
Then before Aragorn knew what was going on he was flipped onto his back pinned to the bed. "That's it." The highly not amused elf said with passion filled voice. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
Aragorn looked up at his love innocently and said, "What do you mean, love?"  
  
"Don't love me Aragorn," Legolas grounded out, "you knew what you where doing."  
  
"Can I take I was so caught up in the passion that—"  
  
"NO! You weren't you knew what you where doing. Now, your going to pay for it."  
  
Aragorn just looked up at his love and with a smirk on his lips he replied. "Am I going to like this payment?" Which also came out in a passion voice with a little innocence in it.  
  
"I don't know...you'll have to let me know when I'm done."  
  
Legolas quickly grabbed his lover's hands and bound them. Aragorn looked up into his lovers eyes as he felt his hands being bound. He gasped he saw a twinkle in his eyes. He knew what that meant. Right then he knew he was going to pay for what he did...and yet...he couldn't wait. 


	8. Author's Note

Okay hey. I just finished it. Though I think if you guys want I will do more on it. I got this knew idea to where the story can go from here, but if you guys don't want me to I'm just going to stop here. So let me know. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Hope to hear from you reads  
  
Peace 


End file.
